Stranger
by Elegant Solution
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] AmberCorny. The two ended up in her apartment, liquor laced lips crushing together as their bodies pressed tightly, clawing at each other’s clothes.


_Danger in the shape of somethin' wild  
Stranger dressed in black, she's a hungry child_

Amber placed the slender black straw between her teeth and slowly sucked up the vodka of her martini. The olive had long disappeared as her eyes scanned the smoky atmosphere of the bar. Her black dress hugged her every curve and was cut low enough and high enough in all the right places. This was her Friday night ritual; she would go down to the local bars and find a suitable man to bring back to her apartment and fuck. Amber Von Tussle did not make love, she fucked. She fucked without remorse, without feeling, without care and most importantly, without love. Love was a stranger to Amber Von Tussle.

_No one knows who she is or what her name is  
I don't know where she came from or what her game is_

She was so cold and dead inside. She had finally realized that she was never allowed to be her own person growing up and she was at a lost to how to find her true self. She used a different name with every guy she took home. Sometimes she was Anita, Maggie, or Beth. Other times she went for more exotic names like Eden, Jacqueline or Ursula. She could come up with a new identity so easily and it didn't matter because she never ran into the same guy again. It was easy to throw away who she was pretending to be at the end of the night and return to her numb, empty shell.

The alcohol was making her slightly dizzy and she did another quick scan to pick out her prey. She saw the back of his head then. Nice head of dark hair, slicked back into perfection and he was wearing a nice suit. Who cared what his face looked like? He was apparently well to do with that suit. She liked them with money because sometimes they would send her beautiful bouquets of flowers or expensive little gifts the next day as a token of affection.

"Meow," Amber smirked, tossing her straw aside and then downed the rest of her drink before making her way over to his chair with her empty glass.

_So young to be loose and on her own  
Young boys, they all want to take her home_

"Hey there, would you like to buy me a drink?" Amber asked, her red lips twisting into a seductive smile.

He smelled of warm cologne and his slender fingers traced the edge of his scotch glass. She wanted to take those fingers into her mouth and suck off the burning taste of liquor. She wanted to feel those fingers twist around inside her core as she screamed out for pleasure. She licked her sticky, red lips as she studied those fingers. Those fingers looked so familiar to her. Then the man looked up from his drink.

"Amber?!" he squeaked in surprise.

"Corny?" Amber asked, keeping her calm as she crossed her legs.

His blue eyes wandered up her smooth, tan, bare legs. She was legal now. No longer jail bait and well, perhaps a little bit of the appeal, the danger, was lost, but the desire was still there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, raising his glass to his lips and taking a deep sip, finishing it off.

"Oh the same as you, getting a drink and looking for a good fuck," Amber smiled.

He choked a bit in surprise and finally got the courage to look into her eyes. They were filled with lust and passion. The woman was on a mission.

"Then I guess you got everything you were looking for," Corny grinned, taking her hand.

Why should he waste one more moment? He had waited years to bend the little blonde over his desk, now he finally got his chance. The two ended up in her apartment, liquor laced lips crushing together as their bodies pressed tightly, clawing at each other's clothes.

_(Hot child in the city)  
She's kinda dangerous_

He was on his back, Amber's hand sliding down his bare chest as her hips rolled forward. She was riding him like a wild woman and he was loving every second of it.

"Oh Amber!" he moaned, cupping her breasts.

She hesitated at him moaning her real name. She was always used to men calling her by whatever fake name she had come up with for the night. She shook the feeling away and continued, grinding harder against him. She twisted one of his nipples with her fingers; she had learned that some guys liked it when a woman was rough them.

"Shit, Amber," he swore, grabbing her hand away, but it didn't dwindle down his excitement as he pulled her hand up to his mouth and sucked on each of her fingers.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way during sex. Sure, she enjoyed it, but she always detached herself from the man she was fucking. Now it was different. Amber found herself craving each movement he made next and she shuddered with anticipation. Dammit, she was making love.

_Young child  
(Runnin' wild and lookin' pretty)  
Young child, runnin' wild  
(Hot child in the city)_


End file.
